Fates Desire
by AffyRainbws
Summary: 300 years after the death of the king and his black dragon, Eragons granddaughter and her dragon take an unexpected trip to the final resting place of Brom the rider. Fate has greater plans and places them in front of the dying legend and their much younger relatives, where they are forced to make a choice, to save him and trap them selves or to watch a man die
1. Chapter 1: a partnership is formed

Smiling quietly to her self may set down her youngest child onto the ground in the nursery as she went to attend to the eggs with the new dragon mother Tanis. The task was simple enough the two mothers worked together sorting out all 20 currently unwatched eggs residing in the nursery. Rolling them over, adjusting the heaters, assessing what stage of development they were in, how soon the wild eggs would hatch and the stability of the four that were going to be sent to alegacia to chose riders. It was a daily task and required care and concentration. Which meant that May was unable to watch her baby very closely for an hour or so, leaving the little girl time to crawl and wonder over the expansive cavern.

Baby Illa was adventures with a never-ending curiosity for the world around, with the ignorance to be fearless, even of the great dragon mothers. This particular day was no different. She crawled around the chamber slowly at first but picking up speed the further she got from her mother dirtying her chubby hands and knees as she scuffled along the floor. Occasionally she would sit- one chubby leg under her padded bum and the other stretched out wards in case she needed to make a quick escape -and stare at the open gap in the wall or the twinkling heat lamps at the centre of each nest to warm the eggs. Some days when she was feeling extra brave and rebellious she would shuffle up to one of the eggs, use it to proper her self on to her feat and gaze into the intricate patterns lining the colourful stone shells. Some days a mother dragon would be sitting on her nest and Illa would babble away to the massive beasts with extremely one-sided conversations. Occasionally the dragonesses would hum with their grand bellies or puff warm air in the small child's face in response to her gibberish, which would often earn a giggle in response.

Today however there were not dragons to talk to and exploring the cave had became tedious and boring. So the child gave up on crawling and sat down and waited for something interesting to occur, she wait and waited until she herd a strange sound in her mind. Small and soft the voice called to her without words urging her closer. Carefully looking around for her mother to see if she was still distracted the baby cautiously repositioned herself onto all fours and crawled in the direction of the voice. As she approached the voice got louder yelling at her to continue. Then it stopped and Illa stopped, and the baby looked around confused, suddenly broken from her trance only to find herself in front of Tanis's nest of five eggs. Her nose almost touching one about her height covered in midnight blue, dotted with brilliant white specs like stars on a moonless night. Illa thought it was the most brilliant sight she had ever seen and reached out with one tiny hand to touch it. The stone felt warm under the round pads of her palm and fingers but also tingly like when you sit on your hand for to long. Something began to move from with in. Placing her other hand Illa used the stone to prop herself up and she stood her thin leather shoes barely gripping the smooth floor as the stone began to rock and the small wordless voice returned. Slowly at first the sound if the egg rattling against the cloth and straw beading made no sound, but as the minuets wore on the rattling got louder and the voice stated screaming and it took all of Illas strength to stay holding on to the egg and standing. Finally with a satisfying crack the stone shattered and Illa fell to the ground as the shell fell away.

In the distance illa could hear her mother cry and a squeaked raw of distress from the dragoness but she paid them no mind as she looked deep into the brilliant crystal blue eyes of a baby dragon. With out understanding or reason Illa reached out her hand as the dragon extended its head and when they touched it felt like a flood gate had been opened up and Illa was seeing life for the first time. Her wonder and revelation lasted measly seconds as her mother rushed to her side and removed her from her dragon, lifting her up and checking her over for injury only to stop at the palm of her hand and look down upon the glistening white mark. May began to cry and fell to her knees sobbing into her baby's hair as the mother dragon looked over her hatchling and made a sound like angry thunder spewing. Illa didn't know what she had done wrong.

As she grew much older Illa realised why her mother cried and the dragon was angry, but that wasn't for years and now she was but a baby. Very confused and very scared. After a moment guards arrived and after a quick conversation they stayed and the two mothers regained some composure, collected their young and scampered out of the massive nursery into the equally massive hallway. The two women ran their way passed many more halls and rooms until they exited onto a massive balcony that acted as a landing pad for the mighty dragons. Scampering on to the dragoness back all four took off and headed towards the adjacent mountain. Angling herself to gain altitude as she circled the great mountains, sawing past the massive alcoves and rooms that dotted its sides and the stone buildings bellow. The city was built on a mountainous out crop where cave sung into the mountains and the rubble was used to build the buildings bellow, extending for many leagues in every direction. It took the dragoness 10 minuets to fly from the nursery to the top of the tallest mountain, the residents and office of Illas grandfather.

Eragon stood by Saphiras side as he looked out towards his city, at what he built. His partner was dreaming, letting her mind wonder to what ever it wished in her old age. He had contacted her with his mind alerting her to the situation but she didn't stir and instead remained half aware of the waking world until May and her own daughter Tanis appeared with the hatchlings. Trying his best to contact some of the eldest dragons eldunari to find out if this had ever happened before, the few that answered had nothing particularly encouraging or concerning to say strengthening the old mans resolve that dealing with his daughter May and saphiras daughter Tanis were going to be the biggest challenge if anything. With all his heart Eragon pitied May, she loathed the riders and every thing they were for stealing both Eragon and her mother Arya's time away from her as a child and lead to the very untimely death of her dear sister. Poor Tanis was much the same and the two girls shared a unique bond because of it, both swearing that they or any of their kin would have nothing to do with the riders instead only working for the best interest of the city and dragons. May even went as far as to restrict her oldest son, Galen any contact with the with the dragon eggs or his grandfather for fear that she would loose him as well.

The two women came in yelling. However loud the two yelled and angry they had no affect on their parents, for old age had desensitised Eragon and his partner of old to most things and they knew from experience that reacting would only end in more yelling. After a minute or so the yelling calmed down and the room was filled with the sounds of IIla's frightened cries and the dragon hatching equally frightened whimpers. Calm as ever Eragon walked up to May and extracted Illa from her alms calming the child easily with the ancient language and cradling her in his arms as Saphira did the same for the hatchling held securely Tanis's jaws. Once the to were free Eragon placed the children on a cluttered desk and wordlessly examined each with Saphira, first physically then mentally. Eragon paying close attention to Illas palms and her newly acquired gedwëy ignasis, the two appeared healthy and the bond was sealed between them. Once he was done the examination he turned to the two mothers and calmly asked them to explain what happened, then once they were done asked them what they wanted to be done.

"Can you undo it?" demanded May with more fear than anger in her voice.

Tanis immediately backing her up with _'he was never meant to be with a rider, he wasn't chosen for that life you have to undo it'_

If he had been younger and more subject to his emotions Eragon would have sighed. "A bond like theirs is for life I can't undo it and if I could it most probably would kill them I'm sorry. We can work together on setting up special training programs for them in time but for the moment, given Illas age it will be long since either of them will big or old enough to effectively learn anything. So I would just leave them to grow up for the next few years". The younger the rider is when chosen the less its dragon partner will be required to grow to match the riders mental state, since Illa is still a baby her dragon will grow as slow as she.

The answer obviously displeased the mothers even earning a low growl from Tanis. It was May however who took it upon herself to say in a low voice "I will not raise a rider like you and mum did not raise me"

Slightly thrown off but without showing it Eragon and Saphira quickly discussed their options before addressing the two " _What do you suggest happens with them_." Dragon and rider speaking in unison with both body and mind.

The mothers were quiet for a moment and Eragon could feel them discussing in their minds. After a long moment later May and Tanis came to an agreement, with may stating as bluntly as she could muster "we are entrusting their care to you, and whatever you decide".

' _Are you sure this is what you want younglings'_ Saphira spoke softly eying her own daughter in particular.

For which she replied with _'parentage for a dragon is not so important when they're joined, no I trust you to know what to do better than me'_

Eragon subsequently addressed his own daughter slowly walking up to her and gently touching her arm. "And what about you May? Are you really willing to give up your child inspire of us"

Swiping away his touch May stared definitely at her father "I am not giving her up. I'm just entrusting the care of a rider in the hands of the head of the organisation, father. She can visit occasionally, but her primary care will be taken on by you" with that the two mothers left and Eragon was left to wonder at the hatred that had engulfed his daughters heart.


	2. Chapter 2: tomb of diamond

"Hurry up Nuko it's nearly sunset!" The eleven child cried as she and her midnight dragon raced through the sky with impressive speed. Still considered to young and to small to officially join the riders the two children had spent the last two years with various mentors throughout Alagaesia. They had been schooled in the ways of magic and medicine, history, botany, combat, acrobatics, languages of the dwarves and the urgals, geography and cloud formations, flight training, and their least favourite meditation. Which was taught to them for five hours every day for two whole months by a sickly old urgal woman who would cane their knuckles if they lost concentration.

Now however was time to leave. They had been picked up that day by an older Elfen rider, Levos and his dragon, Beidi, and were to escort both Illa and Nuko from the urgal village they had been staying in the spine. From there the four will follow the boarder of Leona lake until Belatona, where they will fly down to the boarder of old Surda, and across to the boar mountains. Once at the ancient mountains the rider escorting them would depart and Illa and Nuko would be left in the care of the old dwarven king, Orik (who was like an uncle to the children and they absolutely adored him), and his wife. There they would spend the next 2 or so weeks playing with royalties 9 grandchildren, exploring the expansive tunnels and reconnecting with their dwarven masters from two years ago. Aster the two weeks then both children will join the convoy of newly chosen riders who will depart by boat for the month long journey to the city of stone.

They had been flying for half a day from where they left the village they had been staying in and as the rider escorted them over Dras-Leona there was an incident involving wear cats and a cream shipment from Teirm that required both Levos and Beidi's attention for a few hours. So in order to not waste time and avoid another issue involving the children in the town the Levos instructed the two children make their way to Belatona as much as they could until night fall. Where they were instructed to stop, land and make camp and wait for the older rider to locate them and resume flying tomorrow's first light.

With the time they were given Illa and Nuko could have easily made it most of the way to Belatona by night fall, but as it was the two were easily distracted and illa as adventures if not more so then ever managed to, despite his better judgment, convince Nuko to spend some time exploring the caves in helgrind. Playing around, chasing each other up and down the hill, fighting and reading (or attempting to) the remnants of the ancient books that were being preserved there. This took up so much of the afternoon that nuko was pushed to the absolute limits flying and barely made it past Broms grave by sunset. This time it was Nuko who suggested the detour. Reasoning that they were already going to get in trouble and they might as well see what the last resting place of her great grandfathers looked like (it was rumoured to be so full of magic even elder Urgals will glow with energy).

With a final soft beat of his wings Nuko landed as gently as possible to avoid any more unnecessary claw marks into the surface of the soft sandstone. Unfastening her leg straps Illa slid down her dragons left leg with equal delicacy to avoid disturbing the ground beneath her (despite how little affect she would make on the stone considering her lack of claws and her incredibly light weight). Following the well worn path the tomb of glistening diamond, Illa and Nuko walked with slow steps until they came face to face with her great grandfather.

 _'He looks so much like master Eragon'_ Nuko commented and he nuzzled the tomb with the snout ever so gently (he had hoped that he would start to glow, but it wasn't the case).

"That he does, and so alive. Almost like he is mealy sleeping in the afternoon sun"

 _'Ready to spring to life any minuet and slay 100 foes!'_ The dragon pawed the earth and let out a puff of smoke that twirled upwards that caught the fading Ray's of sunlight turning it all shades of copper, pink and red. As the light faded down further the Diamond encasing began reflecting rainbow fragments over the couple while turning the same colours the smoke had done previously. It was beautiful beyond words and all either could do was stare awestruck at it, until an odd sensation washed over the dragon and its rider, very old and familiar. A wordless voice began whispering to the both of them, drawing them forward, begging them to walk closer. Under a trance the both of them turned to face the tomb and reached out to touch it as the little rainbows danced around them like fireflies.

Hey! Thanks so much any of you for reading and or reviewing, favouriting, following ect ect! I forgot to put this in the previous chapter but I just wanted to say that if anyone notices a line or word that is wrong or doesn't make sense, or that the grammars is off, or the spelling or absolutely anything at all that needs fixing with my writing please feel free to leave a review or send a message letting me know so I can fix it up. I know I am personally terrible with picking up on those errors and my spelling is atrocious. (I really so sorry, I try my best to reread these as much as I can but I know I will always miss stuff)

So thanks so very much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: trapped

It was long into the night when they both woke up groggy and in mild pain. Neither realised where they were at first. Neither really cared, there was fear enough of what Illas grandfather would do to them for not doing what their escort had instructed to push all other unpleasant or important thoughts about their safety out of mind.

 _'Oh he's going to kill us he is, I knew we shouldn't have spend so much time wondering around Illa, this is all your fault and my hides going to get tanned red because of it.'_

 _'My fault!'_ whispered Illa angrily in the confines of their minds _'I'm not the one who thought it was worth wasting more time to go and investigate some stupid grave.'_

 __ _'You made us waste the most time, so it's mostly your fault.'_

 _'We could have gone further enough to not get in trouble if you didn't think we should make another stop.'_

 _'Your not the one who has to do all the work flying.'_

 _'You love flying, you idiot.'_

 _'I'm not the idiot you are, you're also stupid.'_

 _'Dull scales.'_

 _'Urgal kisser.'_

 _'Snot nose-'_ The two continued like that for a good two minuets throwing insults back and forth trying to shift the blame until Illa noticed, _'hey where's the tomb.'_

 _'What do you mean it's right her- wait where'd it go.'_

 _'Are we somewhere else? Maybe we're on a different outcrop.'_

 _'No we aren't'_ Nuko gave Illa a very serious one eyed gaze _'we haven't moved but the stars and moon have and the trees aren't so tall, and the ground less trodden on.'_ _  
_  
Swinging round to take note of these changes her legs became wobbly for her partner was right. _What does this all mean_ she grumbled in her mind scared and shaken she needed to think this over. So after giving Nuko a tentative pat on the shoulder she sat down to meditate. Sending her mind out as far as it could go taking in all of her surroundings at once, the minds of all the plants and animals, searching desperately for their escorts but nothing was to be found. Despite the presence of a few humans and a dragon in the area nothing out of the usual, but then something in one of the minds caught her attention and when she examined closer large fortified walls flew up to defend against attack. This in its self would also be quite ordinary if the way the walls went up wasn't so familiar. _'Hey Nuko, what do you think of this'_ she called and they joined thoughts as she directed him to the strongly fortified mind. _'Its familiar but I don't know whose'._

After a good minuet Nuko managed a reply _'I could be very, very wrong here but it almost feels like uncle Murtagh, but I can't find Thorns mind anywhere and I've never seen them apart, who's the dragon with them.'_

Redirecting her thoughts Illa put her attention onto the dragon who's mind was almost wild and completely untrained for a mental attack of any kind. Which was quite unusual for their day, but there was also something about the wildness of the thoughts that stuck with Illa. _'I know I may sound mad, and I might just be at that, but it's almost like Master Saphira and one of the humans like Master Eragon, but there's something off about their minds I cant quite pin down. Like they're less, or they're lacking… something.'_

Crouching low to the ground and directing Illa closer to him with one strong wing the dragon growled low and threatening _'It's time their missing Illa, every thing is missing time'_. Having grown up with Nukos mind in her head she could understand they way dragons worded things more so than humans, elves, urgels or dwarves, master Eragon, Saphira, and uncle Murtagh were less experienced. The trees were much younger and the sandstone out crop was yet to stand the test of time as they had seen it previously.

Uneasiness had settled over them. And after a while of brooding and trembling Illa remembered reading something in one of her spells and history textbooks from the elves. Scampering out from under Nuko she dashed round to the saddlebags containing her textbooks and other useful items like food blankets, medicines, and her training blade and bow. Diving into the neat pile of books she wrenched out a small, leather bound hand book with the finest writing she had ever seen. It strained her eyes to even read it but once she found the page she was after she began to read allowed.

"A Persi conundrum, named after the late Persi Frances a human scholar who describes the role fate can play in changing the tide of events with those from the future. A person from a future time can be pulled back in time where their unique skills in any area, be that magic or diplomacy or something other will be of use in changing the lives or outcome of events of those in the past. Results of wars can be changed dead loved ones brought back and destiny's altered. If the future person chooses not to act however then after the event has past will return to their time unharmed and unaware of what happened. Alternatively if a person does act they will be lost to their own time forever and must remain to live out the events of the past until they die or meet themselves."

 _'_ _What does that mean Illa?'_ The elf child could feel the panic from her partners mind sweep over to her so powerful it caused her to bend at the knees.

' _It means were trapped here until what fate wants us to complete has passed and we can return home, the only question is what is it fate wants us to do?'_

With a shaky mental resolve the dragon resorted to communicating with pictures and emotions like a wild dragon and like the pair had once done when they were to young to talk, and before grandfather and Saphira separated them and placed spells on them which forced them to learn to communicate in words. He sent a series of images of the grave, her medicine bag and her great grandfather alive and well. Concern and questioning touched her and she sent a wave of uncertainty back at him ' _We don't know how that will affect the war, remember grandfather told us he died very early on. Why would fate want the cursed king to win? Besides we don't know how he died in the first place.'_

 _'_ _Yeah I don't really know what to do otherwise, I kind of wish masters told us more of their past now'_ leaning back on his haunches the beast sat back and looked down at his rider. _'What does that mean we do now?'_

"Hide I guess, until this is all over and we con go home unharmed. Didn't you see a cave down there when we landed? Think its still here?"


	4. Chapter 4: hidden in plain sight

It was close to dawn when Nuko awoke to the sound of wings flapping outside the cave they were hiding in. While alerting Illa with his mind of the potential danger he begun to clean up the remains of their dinner as best he could, crushing the bones of dear into dust and brushing away the steams of berries and shells of nuts.

Once she awoke Illa helped Nuko collect their possessions, her bed role, a few books, pens, and various maps she had spend the pervious night going over and packed them as neatly as time allowed into the saddlebags. She was about to saddle Nuko when her continually wondering mind caught the intentions of the blue dragon approaching.

' _Nuko, move back as far into the cave as you can, don't make a sound'_ the edge in her voice made the young dragon nervous and compliant. So handed him the saddlebags and saddle to take and he begun to creep backwards into the dark as Illa panickedly searched through one of her spell books.

The wing beats grew closer.

 _'_ _Curl up into a comfortable position and place the saddle bags under your wing'_ Nuko did as he was told as his rider began reciting from her spell book a long and complex string of words she hastily sung. The spell, from what Nuko gathered was intended to make them invisible but won't hide sounds, minds or shadows. When she finished they both got a start as each watched the other disappear and then looked back at them selves and saw strait through to the ground.

 _'_ _This is weird, how long will it last?'_

 _'_ _Hopefully until they leave, I think I manage to set the spell up so it will draw of our energy while we are awake, that means we both cant be asleep at the same time otherwise the spell will end but I doubt they would stay that long.'_

10 minuets later Saphira landed with untrained grace in the cave and positioned a man held in a small makeshift litter on the stone ledge ten or so meters from where Illa and Nuko where hiding. The blue dragon looked the man over then departed to the mouth of the cave and left. Straining a bit from where she sat illa noted the similarities to her great grandfather they had seen encased in the diamond tomb before, confirming Nukos theory that they would have to save him or watch him die. Nuko was preoccupied however.

 _'_ _Do you think I'm taller than her?'_

The question was so random and so care free Illa almost made the mistake of replying out loud. _'I- um well- you know what you might actually be, although I couldn't be sure from here and not properly unless you were standing right up next to her.'_

 _'_ _Do you think I coul- no never mind its not worth it'_

And so the two sat and talked and waited, they played games of riddles and I spy, made up story's, discussed when they should sleep and who would go first, but not once did they discusses wether they would try to save the dying man. When Saphira finally returned with the humans and horses Illa was unsurprised to find her assumptions to be right, if not a little disturbing. For before her stood her great uncle and great grandfather both looked faintly of them selves but younger and covered in sweat and dirt and crusted blood from days on the road.

Eragon was the most changed Nuko pointed out. ' _Not only does he look perfectly human he also smells like one to.'_

 _'_ _His also missing something in the way he walks, his too much unsure of himself than our master is, to… um what's the word'_ Illa proceeded to send her partner images of a weak lost kitten compared to a mighty lion proudly watching its territory. Nuko hummed in his mind in response not knowing the word either but understanding her perfectly well.

Her uncle Murtarg was missing something completely different, _'Thorn maybe?'_ Nuko had suggested but it was something else, like direction. He seemed to angry, wild and unsure of himself compared to Illas dear beloved uncle and it made her sickly uncomfortable.

 _'_ _Do, do you ever think we will see them again?'_ Nuko looked down at his dearest Illa and embraced her mind as much as he could stopping only with actual physical contact. For once she actually looked small to him, small and scared and helpless.

 _'_ _Oh little one, it'll be okay'_

 **Sorry this one's a little short the next chapter will be out shortly.**

 **Comments and reviews are extremely encouraging and make writhing these more enjoyable because i know some one is reading them.**

 **thanks for reading this see you next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: wretched girl

All her mental training in the spine had prepared her for the first 4 to 5 hours after her 'partner-of mind-and-body' as Nuko would call her, fell asleep and she took the first watch. It had been at least 8 hours since the new comers had first appeared and all they had done was eat and then go to sleep. _Sleep, hmmm maybe I could just rest my eyes for a- NO bad me, no sleeping, I have to stay awake_. Her mind battled against its self, she was getting awfully tired and was terribly board, board and stiff and very much annoyed. _If only the new comers were more interesting, maybe I could distract my self more easily,_ she wished in vain, for they continued to sleep away, only Saphira appeared to stay awake and her only barely. Oh how Illa longed to jump up and run around, do handstands and cartwheels, climb trees and play with Nuko and the other kids she knew. _Hell_ she thought, _Id even go through the 'dance of joined hearts' if it means moving._ The 'dance of joined hearts is of course an adaptation of the old Rimgar specially adapted to work the muscles and flexibility required to stay riding a dragon comfortably for hours on end and stay atop said dragon during complex manoeuvres. It was far more rigorous and boring then its original form and as such Illa found it horrible to take part in.

The hours wore on and still nothing happened, the Patten Illa was drawing in the dirt expanded out of her reach and the minds of the animals she was spying on grew boring and repetitive. By this point all concept of time was lost to Illa, minuets felt like hours, and hours like days. Her eyes grew terribly droopy and she had to take great care to keep them open, the spell was drawing more energy from her then anticipated and the sweet pull of dreams was becoming more and more alluring each second. Until, without intending to, she shut her eyes and swept into blissful dreams, or at least the thought of blissful dreams.

Not long after Illa had shut her did Nuko wake with a start to find their spell of invisibility had ended and Illas' waking dreams touching the edges of his consciousness. Never had he been more scared, he longed for home more than anything, and despite not saying it he knew Illa felt exactly the same. _That wretched girl!_ He thought, and promptly resolved himself to never talk to her for the rest of their lives if one of the other residents in the cave were to wake up and see a young dragon and elf casually hiding in the corner.

So with that he begun pleading with his mind, begging and yelling as loud as he could, sending images of terrible-ice-blue-flames being sent her way, things that break bones, and dark scary things that once made her wake cry at night.

However it is one thing to try wake a sleeping elf who would rather be lost in their dreams, but it is quite another to try wake one with simple thoughts alone. And as grimly anticipated his partner-of-body-and-mind would not wake. _This is bad, very, very bad_ , as the seconds drew into minuets and Nuko begun to scream desperately through the connection of their minds _'Illa you stupid gillweed you have to wake up and reinstate the spell! Please Illa or we'll never see home again, IIILLLLAAA WAKE UP!'_

Again his cries fell on deaf ears and he soon ran out of time. For the man lying on the slab of stone had begun to spasm drawing Saphiras attention in their direction. Neither dragon moved and Nuko didn't even breath, in an irrational hope that maybe the other dragon would think he a statue and let him be. Alas that would never be and in Nukos mind the herd the familiar voice of his beloved grandmother ask a question Nukos poor scared mind couldn't understand and nor could he bring himself to answer. In the confines of his mind he begun to cry and lament his life back home in the city of stone. The high rising mountains, playing games with all the wild dragons that could only be described with unintelligible images, sleeping with Illa in their little play house they built in the forests surrounding the city, dreaming of training as riders one day, hunting the massive beasts of the mountains, and flying in free sky's with Illa and their masters, learning the way of the wind and sky. Home and hope was gone as he watched the opposing dragon jump around with glee and bellowed loudly waking up her companions and his.

"Saphira What is th-" Eragon said weary but was cut off by the sight of Brom spasming on the cave floor.

Murtagh woke up reached for his blade after noticing the new dragon first, and Illa crawled her way out from under Nukos wing complaining that it was "Far to early for such noises" and that "Miss Crembl will have your head if you woke her up".

It all happened in such a mess that Nuko was quite lost for some way to help. Saphira kept jumping and making all sorts of noises, Eragon ignoring her ran to Brom on the floor and was yelling for Murtagh to help. While Murtaghh himself was yelling at Eragon to take notice the new dragon. Illa had begun squealing so high only Nuko could hear, frightened out of her wits demanding to know what had happened through their mental link. And of course poor Brom was lying on the floor frothing at the mouth and spasming away.

So hi, I'm sorry I kinda lied. This took way longer to wright then expected and it isn't as long as I was intending it to be… I'm was struggling a bit writing dialogue so I gave up and just ended the chapter here… it just didn't flow nicely and I don't want to post something I'm not happy with, so I'm sorry hope you all can forgive me.

Now thank you all for the lovely reviews they are so very encouraging! And to that guest that commented saying every thing is a bit confusing (I'm so sorry I'm trying to make it make sense!) then ill explain what's going on for everyone who isn't following now although I will also explain some of this (hopefully) during the next chapter so if you don't want that spoiled then ignore this.

Illa and Nuko are the two babies from the first chapter. Illa is Eragons granddaughter and subsequently Broms great granddaughter. Nuko is Saphiras grandson. Because they were bonded young they aren't fit to start training as riders and also as a result Nuko is growing much slower to match his rider. Because they are too young to be riders yet they were sent to Alegasia (remembering Eragon colonised a whole new part of the world in the last book) for training and school for 2 years. Chapter 2 meets them on the journey home from those two years (they are about 15 here) but when visiting Broms grave they get sent back in time to the first Eragon book where Brom dies. Not sure if that helped but I hope so.

Thank you and please keep reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6: healing a deer

Not much changed for several minutes while Eragon tried to hold the old man down, but once he had and Brom was still everyone went silent, no one spoke and all was still. After a good ten minutes passed Illa, somewhat regained her wits, and sent her partner a quick and solemn mental apology before walking slowly up to the old man on the ground (with all the grace and elegance of any elf), knelt down next to him and began to speak addressing everyone in the room.

"I know this is sudden, and this must be very strange for you but can I have your consent you make you all forget us? We are a very long way from home and you knowing us could cause horrid problems for everyone so if you could forget us we will go away and never disturb you again, promise".

He words seemed only to confuse the others in the room, and in a long forgotten tongue, she had only heard whispered in the remotest human villages in Alegasia Eragon spoke. But she had not a clue what he was saying. He was eventually interrupted by a hand and a croaking voice from the old man in the familiar language of the elves.

"What are your names children."

By this time Nuko had come and rested his head by Illas feet and answered first, ' _I'm Nuko sir.'_

Hesitantly Illa followed suit "And I'm Illa, we mean to cause no harm".

"Illa and Nuko then, why do you want to be forgotten? for all my knowledge you shouldn't exist." His voice was labored and he barely spoke beyond a whisper. So Illa took his hand and begun sending him enough energy needed to keep him lucid.

With confidence, Nuko responded 'That sir, is much harder to answer, and I don't think it would be _wise_ for you to know'. He was in a stubborn sort of mood and still angry with Illa took it out on the old man with the edge in his voice.

"Screw it boy! I'm a dying man and I wish to know what a rider and dragon are doing hiding in a cave." This was then followed by a series of coughs and hacking up blood.

"Sir" Illa begun once he had stopped and after she had cast a small spell she remembered to ease his breathing. "Our situation is not easy to explain… um, have you ever heard of the Persi conundrum?" It was a silly question to an ex-rider such as Brom, the concept was as old as humans themselves, and once played a moderate role in rider teachings. But Illa didn't know this and was shocked when the old man eventually did respond with an understanding sigh and a heavy heart.

"I am sorry beyond imagine dear child, but that still doesn't answer who you are, for you, Illa look far too young to be a rider." Neither immediately answered but when they did it was only after confirming that no one else in the room could understand them. They explained that Illa found Nuko when she was around 2 and had been together ever since. They explained how they grew up in the city of stone and that it was far across the sea. They told him of how their masters (referring to Eragon and Saphira but not naming them) sent them to study at Alegasia for a few years. They explained how they got side-tracked and how they ended up at his grave on their way home. They described the flash of light and how they ended up to why they were hiding in the corner and why Illas spell failed.

They were all silent for a long minute each having run out of anything to say and both children desperately trying to keep any signs of emotion out of their faces and thoughts. When Illa stuttered out a sentence, she previously didn't even consider.

"I-I could save you, you know, that, that's why were here, you could live".

"But that would be trapping the two of you here forever, I couldn't ask that besides if it is my time to die then I will pass willingly".

Sighing heavily Nuko took over _'I fear we are trapped here regardless of whether we like it or not'_ he motioned to their audience.

They talked more but it eventually ended with Illa reaching for her medicine bag and spell book. Upon seeing a break in the conversation Eragon jumped up and begun saying excitedly something which Borm later translated, as "Are you able to save him? Please, can you heal him." He was silenced by Broms' hand again and a few assuring words.

Once returning to the old man she gently removed his bandages and shirt covering the wound to be comforted with the massive amounts of bruising under the skin, she poked and prodded and examined the horrible patch job that had been made of the wound. "I'm going to have to reopen this to heal it properly, is that okay?"

"My life is in your hands dear, do what has to be done".

Tentatively she removed the blade she kept in her boot for emergencies and bathed it in alcohol from her medicine bag. She disinfected the sight she was going to stab and handed the old man a strip of leather to bite down on. For Brom's luck, this was a procedure that she had performed many, manny times before in the forests of elves when she had accidently lead a herd or deer off a small ledge and into a dead fallen tree with lots of sharp branches. To avoid being reprimanded she quickly spot healed all the deer with puncture wounds but only on the surface, when she was court red handed she was forced to reopen the wounds and heal them all properly by hand under the strict supervision of her teacher at the time. That was a long and tiring day and required two baths to clear all the blood off her skin.

Just before she brought the blade down into the old man Eragon and Mutrarg jumped up surprised and angry by her actions. Before they could move Nuko let out a defining raw and Brom told them both to sit down. Once they stopped and didn't advance further Illa repositioned her short blade and swung it downwards, this was followed by a grown from the old man and a cry from Eragon and Saphira. When the blade was removed dark read fool smelling blood oozed from the wound and it took all Illa's efforts not to vomit. Quickly wetting her hands with disinfectant she removed a bottle of a white cream from her bag designed to remove infections, rejuvenate flesh and help clot blood. Smearing a generous amount onto one hand she gently reached inside the wound and distributed the cream where she could holding her breath to avoid vomiting.

It worked almost instantly as the smell was eaten away and the wound slowed it's bleeding. Once her hand was removed and wiped on a rag she started flipping through pages in her spell book with her clean hand and searching her medicine bag with her dirty one, until she removed a stone about the size of her stretched out hand and she stopped flicking pages, carefully placing the stone over the cut she begun to sing a song of healing. A song of blood and organs and muscle and the stone began to glow, it took 10 minutes of her singing to close the wound and once she did she slumped down and leaned against her dragon, humans took more work to heal then dear that was for sure.

Her rest was soon interrupted by a hand on her cheek and a "thank you" from the old man. Broom was sitting, propped up by his free hand, smiling at her in a gruff sort of way. She scrambled to stand as best she could and placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him down.

"Please, please don't move, lie back down. I don't want you to reopen the wound"

Complying with a grunt he rested his head back onto the rock face. "How long will it take till I can sit up again"?

"Not for at least a week or maybe more, I did what I could but healing isn't my best subject so you will have to heal a lot on your own before you can move. So please get some rest now it will help the process". Wiping her brow with her clean hand she leaned back against her dragon and fell into an exhausted slumber. If someone were to watch closely they would have seen the silent tear roll down her cheek.

And that's a wrap! Thank you all for reading and reviewing this chapter might be a bit messy to some people so sorry about that, but I'm not too sure please let me know (its kind of hard to judge when you are the one that knows what's going to happen). Oh and the next chapter might take a while so heads up on that, or it might not, never know.

Hope you all have a good day and see you all next time!


End file.
